Kinshi No Keikai
by Elandtra
Summary: -After Naraku and his minions have been defeated will Kagome go home or stay?She might have to now....=P{Enjoy!}
1. Default Chapter

  
"Shew, It's finally over!!!!!!"Kagome sighed looking at the complete shikon jewel around her neck.Shippo circled kagome signaling that he wanted to be picked up."Feh,Stupid brat…" Inu Yasha growled from his perch on Kaede's hut.'I guess I should head back home' kagome thought…'maybe..i could stay a little longer…no it would be just as hard to leave…' Ever since Naraku and his minions had been defeated Kagome had been struggling on whether to stay with inu yasha or go back to her own time.In the end she had decided it would be best to go back to her world with the completed shikon jewel.Arter all she had been away from her friends and family throughout the entire journey to complete the shikon jewel.Inu Yasha jumped down from his perch and entered Kaede's hut, where he found Kagome sitting on the floor,her hands over her eyes."Well…I guess you will be leaving"Inu Yasha said, his voice mellow and calm, not showing a sign of his frustration. His eyes were cast down on the dirt floor."I guess so…I…never mind, it's not important" Kagome replied reluctantly. Kagome stood up and walked past a dazed Inu Yasha. As Kagome walked up to the well Inu Yasha stopped suddenly, his nostrils filling with a strong odor of unknown demon."Kagome!" Inu Yasha yelled as he tried to get Kagome in time. But he was too far away for what was to come. A wolf-like demon leapt from the underbrush surrounding the well. The startled Kagome couldn't react before it attacked. Inu Yasha unsheathed the testuiga, killing the creature instantly."Kag…"Inu Yasha stared at Kagome, who was laying in a pool of her own blood. Deep gashes covered her body. Inu Yasha only could stare as thoughts ran through his mind. He slowly picked her up so as not to cause any more damage. He then ran off with her in his arms to find Kaede.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Kagome was laying on a bed in Kaede's hut. Inu Yasha sat in front of the door waiting for a sound of movement. Inu Yasha would have liked to be inside of the hut with Kagome, but Kaede had said it wouldn't have been wise."Ermmmm…" Kagome groaned.  
*VRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRMMMMMMMMMM*Inu Yasha was immediantly at her side, but with a confused look on his face…'Why does Kagome look like a demon…?' Inu Yasha thought with confusion. Inu Yasha took a step back. 'Wait a second… she doesn't just look like a demon… she is one!!!!!!' Panic went through inu Yasha "WHEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Inu Yasha yelped.  
Myoga popped up on Inu Yasha's shoulder, looking casual. "About three days ago, when she was attacked by that werewolf-demon," he said.  
"WHAT!? Inu Yasha yelled, glaring at the small flea demon.  
"Well…um…you see…erm…she's a half demon like you now, Lord Inu Yasha."  
Inu Yasha fell face first onto the ground.  
"But…Kagome didn't even say osuwari…" said a confused Shippo, who had been watching from a distance. "She's a half demon…?"said a overjoyed Shippo.*PUUUUUUUUUUF* A teenage fox-youkai now replaced the toddler Shippo."I knew sooner or later you would let down your fox-fire,Shippo…"Said a not-so surprised Inu Yasha."I don't know what your talking about" Said a now deep voiced shippo."ACCCCCCKKKKKKK,My Disguise!Damn'it!"said a now hyper-active Shippo."What will Kagome think?!?!?!?"Inu Yasha now had a cheek to cheek grin on his face.Inu Yasha started to rapidly shake the half-awake Kagome."Wake-up!!!!Wench!"Inu Yasha screamed impatiently.*SCRATCH*Five scratch marks now covered inu yasha's face…"Wow…what did that?"Said an innocent Kagome.She caressed a stunned Inu Yasha."Inu Yasha who's that?"Kagome pointed to the teenage Shippo.A grin once again graced inu yasha's face…"SHIPPO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"inu yasha yelled"Shippo,you're…older!"Kagome said with a confused look on her face.Her hand slowly making it's way to scatch her head in confusion."OUCH!"Kagome yelped in pain."My nails sure are long…wait a second what are these markings on my hands…why can I smell everything?!??!?!?!"Kagome said all at once."You're a half-demon"Inu Yasha,Shippo,and Myoga all chroused."What?!?!?!"Kagome screamed, then sighed, and fainted onto her bed.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*"Now how did this happen again?"Kagome sighed,now awake."Then you were returning to your time a were-wolf demon attacked you and converted you to a half-demon…"Myoga began to explain."Whaaaa?"Kagome interrupted. Myoga sighed "Why do you people have problem understanding this!When a were-wolf demon bites you ,you become a half-demon!Although they are very rare…""Huhhhhh?" Inu Yasha interrupted. "So, I am a half-demon like Inu Yasha?" Kagome asked,beginning to understand."Good, one of you has half a brain" Myoga sighed under his breathe."Please tell me this isn't permanent!!!"Kagome pleadied."Actually it is…"Myoga replied soundly."No….!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Kagome screamed."It's not that bad…."Inu Yasha said."But I can't go back to my own time now,not looking like this!"Kagome whinned. "You're right I guess you will have to stay here with me…"Inu Yasha said his smile growing broader by the second.Shippo,,Inu Yasha,and Kouga all let out a mental cheer. Kouga and Shippo now eyed eachother with looks of hate in each of there features, while looking in the window into keade's hut."But I can't stay here….what about my Family?"Kagome said on the border of tears."Well you could always go back when you turn human…"Inu Yasha stated. Kagome began to sort all her thoughts and emotions… "What about Shippo…he looks older"Kagome said,eyeing the window where Teenage Shippo and Kouga where attacking eachother screaming "mine". "That little kid thing is just a disguise."Inu Yasha said,waiting for the yelling directed at shippo.Kagome sighed,and sat back down."How long have I been sleeping?"Kagome said quietly."About three days "Inu Yasha said as he walked out of the hut.Kagome sat up and walked silently out behind him.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*"Are you feeling ok Miroku?"Sango asked,her eyes questioning his."Yes,why do you ask?"Miroku said happily."Well Kagome-chan just went to the springs to take a bath and you didn't go to watch!Explain That!"Sango interrogated."Let me say this…Kagome is half-demon now,Inu Yasha is a half demon…Two half-demon's equal one full demon!I may be a lecher but I am not a stupid one..Besides now she has 2 ½ youkai after her…"Miroku said moodily.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~"Kaede!" Kagome yelled happily after Kaede who was walking through the village.Kaede turned around."Just as I thought, you're now a half-demon"Kaede sighed."I guess so…"Kagome replied softly."You really should thank Inu Yasha for watching over you for the past three days. "Kaede said hiding a smile."He did what?"Kagome stared at Kaede in disbelief. 'does he really care about me…' "As I said he wouldn't let anyone disturb you,and watched out for you the past three days. "Kaede said still hiding her smile.~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*Inu Yasha sat in a tree thinking about Kagome. 'Now that she's staying for good maybe I can tell her how I feel…'He stared at the night's sky looking for the moon. Inu Yasha smiled smelling a familiar scent.*Frmmmmp*Kagome sat on the branch next to Inu Yasha."It's is a lot easier to find you with this sense of smell "Kagome said looking at Inu Yasha."Feh…" Inu Yasha said smiling that "I know" smile of his. "Kagome". Kagome leaned on him before he could finish. Inu Yasha brushed his hand across her hair feeling it's smooth texture.Kagome leapt down form the tree startling Inu Yasha."Where are you going?"Inu Yasha said with shear confusion."Nowhere"Kagome said smiling.Kagome started to run into the woods."Whaaaa?"Inu Yasha said blankly."ermmmm…."Inu Yasha said as he too jumped down and chased after Kagome.The trees swept passed them as they ran.'Wow I am actually enjoying running…I am not even getting tired.'Kagome thought before she looked behind her to see Inu Yasha close behind."Ack!!!!!!How did you get there so fast!!!"Kagome yelled as the kept on running."I dun know" Inu Yasha said with a mischevious smile.Inu Yasha stopped in his tracks as he smelled a familiar dog-demon."KAGOME!stop!"Inu Yasha yelled.Kagome looked behind her and was surprised not to see Inu Yasha."Inu Yasha" Kagome said waiting for an answer.*WHOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMP*Kagome and another went flying in opposite directions.Kagome had the misfourtune to hit a tree,while the other landed on the ground…"Ehhhh…Jaken who might that be?"Shessou-maru questioned."Well…I don't know her…although she is a dog demon like yourself,Lord Shessou-Maru."Jaken said annoyingly.Shessou-Maru walked over to the now unconscious Kagome.He then lifted her off the ground to get a better look at her in the dark forest.'It looks like that wench Inu Yasha puts up with…No it could'nt be'Shessou-Maru thought.He took a deep breathe of her and immediantly knew she was a half-demon."I believe this is Kagome…Just changed to the best a wench like herself can be." Shessou-Maru said blankly.'Wow,she looks a lot better as a half-demon" Shessou-Maru thought as other ideas floated across his mind. 


	2. Unusual Distaste

"Ermmmmm…, where am I?" Kagome said half-awake. She looked around her surroundings to see a well-furnished room. Kagome sat up in the bed where she had been sleeping on. "Ok now where am I?" Kagome said, her voice getting agitated. She tried to play back her last thoughts before she had been knocked unconscious…'White Hair? It couldn't have been Inu Yasha I had left him behind…'With that she sniffed the air to find an odd smell…'I wish I knew what the hell I was looking for' Kagome sighed before looking around again. She spotted a door only a few feet from her bed…"Good Morning, Kagome." a voice Kagome some how recognized to be a certain half-brother. Kagome backed away from the door. "Don't worry I have no reason to kill you yet…" Shessou-Maru said with an amused voice. Shessou-Maru came out from the shadowed door.' She isn't that bad…'Shessou-Maru thought. 'Where did that come from?!?!?!' He yelled as it echoed through his minds eye.Kagome silently noticed that instinct her claws had began to show…Kagome slightly smiled, confusing Shessou-Maru. Kagome charged at Shessou-Maru But he stopped her literally without effort for he moved out of the way and she…*WHAMMMM* …hit the doorway."You are having problems running into people today aren't you, Kagome?"Shessou-Maru said pompously. Kagome rubbed her head"Owwww…"Kagome said lividly. Kagome ran forward her ebony black hair spiraling behind her as she gracefully threw herself at him her claws clashing at nothing but air. Suddenly two strong arms surrounded her. Shesso-maru laughed as Kagome tried to pull away."Get away from me!!!" Kagome screamed."Why, would I want to do that?" Shessou-Maru said still holding her to him. Suddenly he was gone and a soft breeze echoed through the walls.'Why don't I just kill her…?'Shessou-Maru pondered. But he soon answered himself…'Because she draws me to her like a moth to a flame…'with that he smiled again thinking only of her.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~"Kagome!!!" Inu yelled through-out the forest." I know that damned brother of mine has something to do with this…If he lays one finger on her…"He was cut off by the sound of a breaking tree branch.*WHAMM! * Teenage Shippo fell to the ground next to Inu Yasha."Where's my Kagome?" Shippo questioned.Inu Yasha blinked…"YOUR KAGOME?!?!??!" He yelled."That's right, my Kagome" Shippo said with ease.*Whack! *Inu Yasha left Shippo with just one more knot on his scull.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"….Why did he do that???"said one confused Kagome. Her heart was beating rapidly…not from being afraid but from something else."Oyyyy…."Kagome sighed half-heartdly. Lately she had been getting confused more and more." No wonder Inu Yasha is always so pissy!!!!!!!!Being a Demon is tideous!"Kagome said to herself. 


End file.
